


Stargazer

by Athenadora (Maxine_st4), Maxine_st4



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Billy Hargrove and karen wheeler, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Top Billy Hargrove, karen wheeler smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine_st4/pseuds/Athenadora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine_st4/pseuds/Maxine_st4
Summary: Stargazer is the relationship between Karen Wheeler and Billy Hargrove. This Passionate and intense smut fic takes place post Season 2, Pre Season 3. Billy is 18 and Karen is 37, society will put their taboo love to the test. Is their bond strong enough to survive all the obstacles?





	1. Chapter 1

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕺𝖓𝖊

It was 9:32 at night in the wheeler house on Maple St. Karen sneaked out of bed careful not to wake her husband Ted, she knew this escape had to be painless and easy,  _ seamless.  _ She was leaving no note and zero explanation nobody would know where she was and nobody would see her leave with who she was with, though snooping around would bring everyone looking to the apparent yet illogical explanation. Billy Hargrove, somehow he has become the love of her life in a mere 3 months. As soon as he approached his 18th birthday he had fallen in her sights. No of course she didn’t want to cheat on her husband and tear apart her family, but Billy? Oh yes, Mr. Hargrove put everything into perspective. It didn’t help that he worked at the local grocery store karen visited Tuesdays and Saturdays religiously, which of course turned into an odd every other day obsession her family noted, but paid no mind to. They obviously had no idea that she was buying small household items like sour cream, tortilla chips, kleenex and paper towels, only to stand in checkout aisle 5, Billy’s aisle, no matter how long it was to pay for her items and flirt with her favorite barely legal boy toy who would often whisper cute things like, “new bra Mrs. Wheeler?” Or the occasional “what color underwear are you wearing Mrs. Wheeler?” Karen loved the attention, and strangely enough she loved the seniority too, Billy never referred to her as Karen, even in Talks where she’d express her distaste for her husband Ted. Billy only called her 1 of 2 things, Ms. or Mrs. Wheeler and his voice had so much presence & finesse in it, that it made her feel younger, Billy was infatuated with Karen and she loved the adoration.

The clock read 9:55,  _ only five more minutes, _ Billy would be there any moment ready to take her out of her misery and into a newfound paradise. As excited as she was she was also nervous and scared. Different parts of her felt different things, she was happy to be leaving her boring husband that never paid attention to her or showed love to her body, but she would never see her children again, and even if she did what would she say?  _ Hey Mike! I’m dating your friend's brother who is a jerk to you and I’m divorcing your father so say hello to your stepdad, the same kid you went to school with _ . No, Karen knew she had to work on her speech if she was going to tell her family and that was something she was not excited to do. Besides, she had raised Nancy partially alone for all 18 years of her life while Ted did nothing but work and fuck her when he was horny giving her 2 more kids to raise  _ alone _ . Karen needed a change in scenery, kids are selfish and she knew she couldn’t depend on them to make her feel useful and Ted brushed off every conversation she tried to start about how she wanted to be paid attention to. Apparently his excuse was that he was tired and exhausted all the time even though he made time and energy for Sunday night football and outings With his male friends from work to go to the bar and drink. The entire scene disgusted and annoyed her. 

Karen sat in the foyer area by the door with her suitcase, social security card, health insurance card, birth certificate, four weeks worth hygienic products and clothes, and all of her retirement money, Karen Wheeler was ready to start a new life, and while she knew she would have to eventually come clean to her husband she also knew that right now was not the time. Karen glanced at her watch to check the time, 10:15 and as soon as she was wondering where her knight in shining armor was, he appeared in her driveway, his old school Matte Black 67’ Mustang appeared seemingly out of nowhere and instantly made her wet. The sports car was no doubt impressive, but then again Billy was a Mechanic, He often showed Karen pictures of the car in the condition he got it in and how he slowly built the car and restored it fully to its current state. That car was his baby, he handled it with as much care as she handled him, and that comparison alone made Karen Wheeler crazy for that car just as much as Billy was. Karen slowly opened the front door and stepped outside where Billy was waiting at the bottom of the steps to grab her suitcase and greet his queen with a kiss. “Hello Mrs. Wheeler.” Billy whispered in a deep voice in Karens ear, making her even more wet. She blushed, “Hello Billy.” Karen smiled and walked in his grasp to her side of the car where he opened her door and waited For her to settle herself in. Billy leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment all day.” Billy closed the passenger car door, put the suitcase in the trunk and got in the drivers side where he put one hand on the wheel, and one hand on Mrs. Wheeler’s thigh. At this point Karen's panties were soaking and the only thing on her mind was Billy’s 6.5 inch circumcised cock. How warm and solid it felt inside her tight pussy after a long day of dealing with her hectic chaotic life. How good it felt to unwind and let loose on his nice young dick thrusting inside her at slow paces, fast and steady paces then medium paces. She loved the way Billy would stare at her with so much passion and intention then slide his long cock into her dripping wet pussy, Karen was fiending. She sat back in her seat and let out a tempting, slightly enticing moan which made Billy grip the inside of her thigh. 

“What’s wrong Mrs. Wheeler?” Billy asked latching on to the horny energy she was radiating. Karen turned her head slowly to her young lover, smirking.

“Billy, You Know me all too well to not know exactly what I’m thinking about right now.” Karen's tone was stern yet seductive and sent chills down Billy’s spine because he knew exactly what she was thinking, for he too was thinking the same thing. Billy and Karen both had traumatic childhoods. Billy’s dad abused him and kept him away from his mother as a child, while Karen's mom died when she was only six, the cause of death led to the understanding that her father murdered her mother, leaving Karen alone in and out of foster families until the age of 18 where she worked and saved enough money to buy an apartment and settle down with Ted whom she met when she was 19 and he was 23. The two of them could bond over their trauma and talked for hours about the ways that their upbringings affected them and one of the many things the two had in common was their love of coping with their emotions through sex, the sex was great and full of passion, love and life. 

“Finally.” Karen let out an eager sigh interrupting Billy’s thoughts as they arrived at the Hawkins Motel 6, where they would be staying until Monday where they had an appointment to sign the lease for an apartment a couple towns over in Seegren. Billy went in and paid for room 312, on the second floor for Two days. He got in the car, and parked in his designated spot based on the room placement. Leaving all of their luggage in the car, Billy walked over to let Karen out and the two walked up to their room.

Inside the room was a Queen sized bed, a bathroom and a tv, a small portable fridge and a microwave with a circular table and two foldable chairs. Billy grabbed Karen's arm and pushed her onto the bed, she smiled and took off her shirt exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Billy hovered over her laying body and kissed her, their tongues meeting a few times exchanging saliva. 

“Oh you were ready for me weren’t you baby.” Billy’s low voice sounded like a growl in Karens ear, she replied back between moans as Billy had already started sucking on her nipples. “Y-yess daddy.” Billy found her mature innocence sexy on an entire different level than he had never experienced before and got a rise out of having his position of power when they had sex. 

“Daddy loves a good girl.” Billy said, reaching for her leggings to take them off, instructing her to lift her waist so he could pull them down. red cotton cheeky underwear, with a wet spot the size of a puddle. Billy was ready to slide into his horny queen and fill her hole with his throbbing cock. He got completely naked before he did anything else. Karen was ready, moving her legs together to get any type of pleasurable feeling she could before he completely owned her pussy, she hated the anticipation. Suddenly she felt his head between her thighs and his lips touching hers through her panties, tugging at her underwear, he wanted to take them off with his mouth, tasting her juices, sweet like glaze and honey,  _ heavenly. _

  
Karen was open and craving her moans and whines grew louder and more frequent as she non-verbally begged to be fucked. He pressed his Dick against the outside of her pussy as he leaned in to kiss her, he started to give her a hickey on her neck as he surprisingly thrusted all of himself inside of her. Karen let out a loud moan. “Fuck!” Billy liked to tease and entice, but only because it made her pussy more tender and wet, he slid in with force and was having a hard time pulling out of the warm sticky abyss to complete a full stroke, she felt so good. He started going slow and watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. He started to suck on her nipples, and felt her hand grip the back of his head, Karen could barely speak intelligibly, “s-suck har-rder” she stuttered, and he obeyed, speeding up his stroking pace, she was moaning loudly and uncontrollably and her pussy was making so much noise, and such a large wet spot on the bed. Karen screamed “ _ Im gonna cum fuck! Go faster!” _ Her reaction to his dick always turned him on and helped him get closer to finishing when she did because she was a wild sex partner, very vocal, expressive and a squirter. He knew when she was coming because her entire body started shaking and tensing up in different areas, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was frantically gripping the sheets as if they could save her and she screamed at the top of her lungs “ _ DADDY!” _ The following moans were loud and full of passion as she became a fuckdoll for the next 25 seconds while Billy finished it was torturous pleasure and overstimulation, she loved being owned by him in the bed, only because he made her feel safe outside of their sex life and they had alot of time to experiment and get comfortable with each other. Karen pleaded because she knew it would help him come. “ _ Ohhh daddy, oh daddy pleaseee. Oh fuck daddy! Ohh my goddd.”  _ Billy gripped Karen’s back as tight as he could and stroked her fast. “I'm coming baby, fuck! I'm coming.” She could feel his dick throbbing inside her as his body tensed up and he pulled out last minute to cum all over her stomach. The warm sticky sperm was enough to make Karen wet and horny all over again as she got on top of him straddling him until she came again, her creaming pussy leaking making a mess for the two to clean up together.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter one

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕿𝖜𝖔

Karen knew that Billy loved showering with her. The way her body looked dripping water droplets and lathered in soap turned Billy on so much and often ended in mini shower session that left Karen struggling to walk straight for a few hours. Karen was ready. 

“I'm going to get the shower ready, okay baby?” Karen told Billy as she lifted her naked body off of him glancing down at the mess she had made all over his cock and stomach, her cum was everywhere.

“Go ahead baby, i'll be right there.” Billy nodded and Karen walked off her perfectly rounded ass moving gracefully with every step making him hard all over again.

Billy was tired but his sex drive was fighting his drowsiness, Karen Wheeler made him want to give her all he had and more. He loved her so much and when he was with her, anything she desired was hers, whether it was his body, his money, his time, or his affection, Karen had the key to his heart. 

“Billy!” Karen Called from inside the shower “Daddy, the waters getting cold please hurry!” Karen whined.

“I’m coming darling.” Billy called back “You’re supposed to do that on me.” Karen joked and Billy smirked pulling back the shower curtain surprising his elegant queen.

“ _ Oh! Daddy you scared me!”  _ Karen cried out reaching her arms out for him to come to her.

Billy stepped into the shower and hugged Karen pressing his hardening cock against her pelvis area, making her moan out loud.

“Baby I haven’t done anything yet.” Billy walked forward under the water pushing Karen back into the water. “Can you hand me the soap baby?” Billy reached his hand out, Karen handed it to him. 

Billy knew what she wanted, what her pussy was soaking wet waiting for, amidst the anticipation and mystery behind Billy’s nonchalant attitude he liked it better This way. Karen didn’t know what to expect or what, if anything, was coming next. 

Billy finished washing himself and rinsing off, karen was also under the water enjoying the warmth of the water as it hit her breasts and ran down the rest of her body. Once Billy had finished he made his move. 

“Baby.” Billy said which to no surprise was met with a series of long drawn out moans and whines, Billy had spontaneously started fingering her, slipping his middle and ring finger inside her creamy pussy, forcing her to place her hands against the wall under the shower head. 

_ “Ohh daddy”  _ Karen found the strength to mumble out. When Billy played with Karen's pussy he didn’t hold back and she found his dominance and force sexy and appealing, of course like anything though, Karen could only handle his disregard for politeness in healthy doses. This was certainly a healthy dose she had been longing to handle. Billy picked up the pace inside her tight warm pussy.

“You want more?” Billy knew he could go faster than Karen was capable of and that fact turned him on and encouraged him to be relentless but careful, he wanted to please her and was very mindful of how much she could take and how rough he was actually being, hurting her was not an option. 

The only thing Karen could do was scream, she was building with anticipation and couldn’t handle any more of his speed, if he didn’t stop she was going to squirt. 

“ _ I'm gonna come”  _ Karen struggled to say between the shocks of electrifying warmth that swarmed her insides in waves.

Billy immediately stopped and ripped his fingers out of her sending Karen on a perilous mission to regain the cum-worthy level of pleasure she was experiencing, but Billy wasn’t done. 

“ _ No Touching.” _ Billy re-established his dominance with a feral growl in her ear as he pulled her hands away from her pussy and on the adjacent wall parallel to the stream of water flowing from the shower head. 

“ _ Yess _ !” Karen was excited and ready to be fucked, Billy lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her pussy throbbing practically directly on top of his rock hard cock, his bulge was kissing her clit.

With one hand on her right thigh and the other holding her up from under her they started to kiss. First slow, innocent taps of the lips which quickly evolved into longer meetings of their lips and tasting of the inside of each other’s lips. Billy’s tongue had broke the barrier and met Karens, the two were now dancing, slowly grazing across the surface of one another’s tongue exchanging saliva, feeling around the surface of each other’s mouth noting the euphoric warm homey feel they both felt. T’was as if their mouths were merging.

Billy’s right hand started feeling around under her and found that she was dripping cum, he played around with the sticky substance and used it to lubricate her clit. The stimulation made Karen moan into his mouth mid-kiss. 

“You like how my dick feels inside you baby?” Billy teased ironically foreshadowing his next move. Though Karen was confused and too preoccupied to recognize his tactic.

“Daddy you  _ ha— ohhhhh ffuckk!”  _ She was interrupted mid-sentence with the presence of his cock thrusting inside her. She collapsed relying on Billy to support her body weight as she couldn’t do anything but moan and enjoy the strokes. 

_ In. Out. In. Out…  _

Billy smirked, “I’ll ask you again, do you like the way my dick feels inside you baby?” He wasn’t expecting an annunciated response as he sped up.

_ In out. In out. In out…  _

“ _ Y… unh… dadddyyy!”  _ was the only thing she could utter, with his cock hitting her G-Spot perfectly she knew she was going to cum on his dick. Billy felt her frantically grabbing his back as if she were saying ‘ _ please it's so good, no more’. _ Billy went faster.

_ In out, in. In out, in. In out in out, in…  _

Karen felt too good to announce her orgasm and knew she had to find a non verbal way to signal her finishing. Karen screamed at the top of her lungs in bliss, thrusting her hips back and forth as Billy was stroking her pussy, she squoze his torso with her thighs and dug her nails deep into the skin on his back, Karen came and her white sticky fluids were all over his cock. 

Once she gained the ability to speak again she whispered in his ear. “Daddy I came!” Karen exclaimed excitedly. Billy smiled and praised his queen

“I know baby girl! I'm so proud, are you going to clean up your mess?” Billy scooted down away from the water. 

“Give me that dick!” Karen said playfully with a smile on her face as she slid out of his grasp and onto her knees. 

“Yes ma’am.” Billy replied as she took him into her mouth in his entirety and gagged. 

Karen licked all of herself off of his cock and played around a bit spitting, and stroking his dick.

After the shower the two dried off, and cuddled the rest of the night in bed, enjoying a little pillow talk.

“You  _ really _ wanted it tonight.” Billy glanced over at Karen who was completely worn out and tired. 

“You were  _ really _ giving it to me good tonight what was I supposed to do?” Karen teased. 

“Take it.” Billy replied

“Well then you can consider this a job well done.” Karen checked the box on an imaginary to do list.

Billy leaned over and kissed her, long and slow before replying, “yes, yes I can I love you so much” Billy’s tone was delicate. 

“Why, because I fuck you good?”

Billy hated when she talked like that, “you can call it fucking when you’re all ‘hot and horny’ but please respect my feelings for our intimate love exchange when we’re having a serious conversation” Billy sat up. “No, no I don’t love you because you fuck me good, my love for you has nothing to do with our sexual relationship, any gratification we get from each other in  _ that _ department I categorize as simply bonus. I'm in love with you for the way that you treat me. For how when I’m having a bad day you listen and give me advice, I’m in love with you because you trust me more than the husband you’ve been married to for 12 years. I’m in love with you Karen because you understand me, because when I told you about my dad you told me about yours, you didn’t run away from me because my past was ‘too crazy’ you comforted me because your past was crazy too. I'm in love with you because you love me, you gave me a real chance and didn’t just see me as some young kid who you’re old enough to be the mother of. You didn’t care what society told you you should think about me, you formed your own opinion based on your emotions and the information presented before you. That Karen Hargrove is why I love you and would never give up on you, because you believe in me.” Billy’s eyes were red and full of tears, as well as Karens. 

She had never really asked him or herself why she had given him a chance at love, nor did she understand it. She was 37 and still wasn’t in full compliance with the understanding of life, let alone love or age and maturity levels. Billy understood the world through a lens that Karen had yet to tap into, that was one of the reasons she had fallen for him, he was truly so wise and smart. 

She wiped tears off of his eyes and layered his head on her breasts. “Oh come here you…” Karen could feel his heart beating fast and the tears running down his face, “I got you baby, you’re mine and I’m never letting go of you. I'm in love with you and can’t wait to marry you Billy Hargrove.” She kissed him on the cheek and the two of them peacefully went to sleep in each other’s arms.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Billy woke up to the sound of Karen brushing her teeth, not a morning person he just lay there, waiting for his lover to notice he was awake. She walked out of the bathroom.

“Good Morning sunshine, how are we feeling?” Karen’s warm tone resonated with his need to be soothed and pampered. 

“Im tired.” He responded as she rubbed his back with her hand and gently massaged his shoulders. 

“Well, go shower so you can wake up and get dressed because I wanted to take you out and pamper you.” Karen was smiling from ear to ear

“Pamper?” Billy was confused he never wanted anything from Karen but for her to be okay and feel safe with him. Her company was a gift enough. 

“Yess, listen you do a lot for me that you don’t have to do, and I know you say that as long as im happy you don’t need anything more, but I’m in the mood for treating and I’ll be happy if you let me spoil you for this one day.” Karen was staring at Billy with so much love and happiness

He knew that she had to win or she would never be satisfied and he had to give her what she wanted “okay fine, but my stuff is in the car.” Billy gave in. 

“No it isn’t baby boy, I went out this morning and brought our things in.” Karen said lovingly as she kissed his forehead, now go shower I ran your water, it’s getting cold. 

Billy got out of bed, he was naked due to the night before. 

“You look good baby.” Karen called after him as he walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. 

“Babe!” Billy called out from the bathroom.

“Yes baby?” She responded.

“Can I have breakfast in bed I’m still kinda tired.” 

He was so adorable to her, “Yess sleepyhead you can.” Karen teased. “Did you have anything particular in mind?” 

Billy thought for a second, “French toast and eggs, pancakes and waffles.” He was starving

Karen was taken aback. “That’s a lot of bread sir.” 

“Yes did you forget that majority of the midwestern breakfast diet contains meat products that I am not authorized to eat.” Billy was a vegetarian, had been since he was 12. 

Karen wasn’t moved, “Baby I understand that you’re a vegetarian but like, is all that bread really necessary.” 

“Do we have to debate when I’m trying to shower?”

“Fine, fine, one ‘Bread lovers three bread breakfast’ coming right up.” Karen hollered as she put on her shoes and headed out the door. 

“Thank you baby.” Billy didn’t know if she had heard him, he was almost sure that he heard the door close though either way, it didn’t hurt to be safe.

  
Outside the motel, Karen had got into Billy’s Mustang and started it up, put her in reverse and pulled out of the motel parking lot. Billy named her Rebecca, after his mother’s pet dog. While Karen silently unbeknownst to Billy judged his mother for giving a dog such an ugly name. She handled so much smoother and faster than the minivan Karen was so used to. She made a left and stopped at the intersection waiting for the light to turn green, thinking about what Billy had called her last night in his speech of fury at her sly comment.  _ Karen Hargrove _ . She thought it had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, If you guys want the story to continue and include more plot beyond the sexual stuff let me know, I hope you all enjoy this


End file.
